


Gamer Online

by ecchific



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Humor, Fluff, Gaming, Insomnia, Internal Conflict, M/M, Minecraft, Mutual Pining, POV Alternating, Pining, Sick Character, Slow Burn, also on Wattpad, bros being bros, dont repost
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:42:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecchific/pseuds/ecchific
Summary: -Dream Joined the Discord Call-There was silence for a moment he watched the screen as George stopped moving is character and looked over. His face broke out in a smile as he heard George laugh."Dreams here! YES!"Dream felt his chest swell up bursting with emotion he had so many things to say but settled with, "George!"
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Zak Ahmed & Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap
Comments: 112
Kudos: 490





	1. Insomniac

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the first chapter, hoping to have another one out or by tomorrow. This is my first fanfiction about the people who make me so happy with their streams. Also, are you caught up on the war because oh my god?!

The four of them had been streaming for around two hours now. Dream was currently trying to get a new record for speedrunning while the others kept him company and cheered him on. For the most part, it had been going well Sapnap was annoying Bad swearing so much every now and then that Dream had to remind him that he was streaming. 

George was the only one who had pretty much just been talking to him the whole time. Dream felt his mouth twitch into a smile as he clicked his mouse. The monitor casting a pale glow into his darkroom. Distracted he misclicked and almost fell off his netherack bridge causing Sapnap to burst out laughing. 

"It is a shame if you died to some stupid shit like that Dream!", Sapnap teased 

Dream felt his face go warm feeling relieved that they couldn't see him. 

"Sapnap language! Leave Dream alone!", Bad scolded as the two went back to bickering. Dream smiled he was happy he was friends with them. All of a sudden George spoke up, "Dream the Nether Fortress!" Startled he moved his mouse to look around and there was in fact a Nether Fortress.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome."

Dream suddenly became aware of the throbbing in his face, he had been smiling for a while. George suddenly bursts out laughing at something. His breath caught in his throat and he found himself wishing he George right now.

A wither skeleton attacking him interrupted his thoughts.

The rest of the stream went smoothly even though he was unable to beat the new record.

He smiled as everyone yelled goodbye to the viewers before saying goodbye himself and ending the stream.

"Whew I'm beat"

"Sapnap you didn't even do anything how can you be beat, if anything I should be the one complaining since you were harassing me the whole time!", Bad whined

Instead of replying Sapnap left the call making everyone laugh.

The chat dinged as Sapnap sent a message reading, "Fuck"

Bad gasped and typed language right back before saying goodbye and getting off to.

Now it was just him and George in the call. It was silent for a few seconds Dream staring at his screen while George flew around in creativity.

"It's pretty late I should get off"

"Oh ok", Dream winced hoping he didn't sound too disappointed

"I don't have to if you want me to stay."

Dream felt guilt worm its way into him, "No it's fine get your beauty sleep."

George groaned at the comment and logged off making Dream smirk.

Left alone in the call he two got up and shut off his computer. Dream linked his fingers together and stretched his arms to the ceiling groaning as he heard a few pops.

He was always sore after a long stream like that.

A meow alerted him to the other person in the room. Patches headbutted his ankle meowing again.

Smiling he leaned down and scratched behind her ear. "Good girl"

Standing back up straight he groaned and walked towards the bathroom.

Dream flicked on the lights and rested his elbows on the counter making eye contact with his reflection.

Biting his lip Dream felt nauseous, it wasn't that he was unattractive. In fact, he was often told that he was attractive but didn't stop him from wondering about what his friends would think of his face.

Sapnap had seen his face he and Nick had been friends for a while.

He just couldn't help but think what would Bad think, Karl, Techno.

Dream took a deep breath before finishing his thought out loud to himself, "And George."

Dream took one last look in the mirror before heading back to his room.

He was about to flop onto his bed out of frustration when his computer turned back on signally a message.

Walking over and sitting back in his chair he clicked on the Discord notification.

He felt his jaw tighten when he saw it was George.

His eyes scanned the message.

_You know I was serious when I said I would stay on with you..._

Dream felt his face warm up as he read the message. He must have looked at it too long because George sent another.

_I can see your online, why aren't you answering?_

His mouth felt dry as he replied,

_Sorry about that Patches was distracting me._

A lie.

_Oh ok, tell her I said hi :)_

_I will._

The green dot by Georges's profile picture went away and Dream relaxed.

It shouldn't be this hard to talk to George they did it all the time over a stream.

Throwing himself on the bed he shoved his face into a pillow and let out a muffled groan.

-

He was going insane, yea that was it. Dream thought as he stared at the plain white ceiling.

The clock read 3:06 and he hadn't slept at all from when he had laid down to now.

Raising both hands in the air Dream studied them

Day after day he would see posts about how nice his hands were, his and Corpses that is. He really didn't see the appeal in them but whatever made the fans happy.

Suddenly he was struck with a thought, did George like his hands?

A goofy smile spread across his face as he rolled on to his side and swung his legs off the bed. Dream walked over to the computer opened Discord.

His eyebrows shot up in surprise when he saw that George was already on and playing Minecraft.

He sent a quick message,

_Are you streaming?_

George replied almost immediately,

_No, why are you awake?_

_Couldn't sleep, I think I'm getting sick._

_That sucks, want to join me?_

Dream felt the previous tension roll off his shoulder as he clicked onto the game.

As the world loaded in the noise of discord bounced off the walls of the darkroom.

_Call?_

_Sure._

Dream switched over to the voice chat and loaded on to the server.

He was just about to go find George when he the noise of someone joining the call

"Hey."

It was a simple word spoken in a hushed tone that filled his ears amplified by his headphone.

"Dream?"


	2. Call Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His throat felt dry as he swallowed, he knew he should reply to George but he was stuck in slow motion.

"Dream?"

His throat felt dry as he swallowed, he knew he should reply to George but he was stuck in slow motion.

"Dream?" 

George spoke again this time dragging out the E like he would when they recorded their manhunts together. Shaking his head to bring himself back to the present he shifted in his seat, "Uh yeah I'm here sorry." George laughed the sound making him freeze again.

"Jeez you really must be getting sick I have never seen you this out of it before!"

Dream paused, "Heard" George didn't reply for a moment, "What?" "You said you have never seen me this out of it, but you haven't seen me before so it's heard." "Oh"

Dream bit his lip hand hovering over his mouse he shouldn't get into this conversation what was he doing! "But I mean if you want to make it correct we could face time while we play.", the moment the words left his mouth Dream faceplanted why was he saying this. Anxiously he waited for George to say something, anything, and hopefully, he would just dismiss what Dream said and they could go back to playing and forget about this. 

"Are you sure you would want to?"

He had to stop himself from banging his head on the desk, there was no backing out of this he couldn't George sounded so hopeful about it. Besides it was George he wouldn't judge him, rubbing the back of his neck Dream weighed his options. Some part of his heart just swelled to think about facetiming George but the other part was just so anxious. He had kept his face secret for so long so what if it made it weird. He must have taken too long because George spoke again.

"Dream seriously we don't have to I like spending time with you I don't need to see your face."

He sounded nervous like he was afraid that he did something wrong. Dream felt guilty for making him feel like that but being reassured that George liked him for him made him feel much better.

"No, I'm totally fine with it honestly I want you to see it I do", Dream laughed turning his character to face George's who had come to stand by him in-game. "Oh ok, I just didn't want to force you or anything." Dream chuckled as he went to grab his phone adjusting his headset so George could still hear him, "You could never force me to do anything George your too much of a baby!", He said making kissing noises as George let out noises of protest.

"Dream knock it off I am not a-", George trailed off

Dream let the corners of his mouth twitch up, he had face timed him in the middle of the sentence and it seemed that George was just staring at his phone instead of picking up.

"George"

"Dream"

"Are you gonna pick up?", a pause, "Are you actually face timing me?", George asked his voice a pitch higher than usual. Dream bit back laughter not wanting to make fun of George for not believing him. It was out of the blue that he suddenly was willing to show his face. "Yeah I am but if you take too long the calls gonna end itself and I'm not going to call back!"

"Oh!"

Almost instantly after he said that George picked up the call. Wanting to tease him Dream flipped the camera and pointed it at his Minecraft character. George groaned when he saw that causing Dream to start laughing clutching at his sides. George sighed and clicked his mouse causing his character to hit Dreams.

"George!"

That sent George into a fit of laughter the sound doubled by the discord call and the facetime. The sound of his laughter made Dreams face light on fire his lips suddenly dry. His finger hovered of the flip screen button, George's laughter picked up again and the sound filled Dream with confidence. He tapped on the screen and suddenly his phone showed his face. Dream could also see George now and the sigh made him feel warm. He was sitting in his gaming chair headphones resting on his shoulder and his eyes close and crinkled from laughing. 

Dream smiled, "George." 

He watched as George slowly turned back to his phone and the exact moment he saw Dream. George went completely still and his adam apple bobbed up and down. "Is that actually you?", he asked lips parted slightly in shock. Dream smiled, "Yeah, all that you hoped for and more?" George's smile grew bigger, "Yeah!"

It certainly was strange playing with George while on facetime. They both played horribly and kept dying, George because he kept looking at Dream, Dream because not only was he looking at George but he was getting flustered by George's stares. It was past sunrise for Dream and probably well into the afternoon for George when they stopped playing.

They had just logged off and were now just talking.

"You really do have a nice face Dream.", George teased cause Dream to burst out coughing and turn his face away, "So you can flirt with me all stream but you really can't take it back huh?" Dream faced the camera and glared at George whose smile was just growing.

Dream found himself staring at the smile, no not the smile he definitely found himself staring at George's lips. Staring at George's Dream suddenly found his own dry and swiped his tongue across the bottom of his lip. Not one to back down to a challenge Dream tore his eyes away from George's lips and looked him in the eyes instead putting on his more playful smirk, "Your the one who can't shut up about how pretty I am George"

Now it was his turn to laugh as George's eyes widened as he realized his mistake in wording. "Yeah well, I'm not taking it back." 

"Oh really?"

"Yeah"

They fell silent making eye contact the only sound coming from Dream's ceiling fan. It was suffocating Dream thought how tender this moment was and how much he didn't want to break it. George maintaining eye contact slowly brought his thumb up to the corn of his mouth and swiped it, Dream felt like he was on fire and his chest was gonna burst.

And then he sneezed scaring the both of them and Patches who was sleeping on Dreams bed in the back.

Feeling both guilty for breaking the moment and embarrassed that it even happened he proposed that they get off since they had been on for a while. Looking embarrassed himself George agreed and they hung up.

Once his phone flashed signally the end of the call Dream groaned and flopped on the bed next to Patches. He had no idea what was going on with him these days. It was just an hour after hour of feeling giddy, embarrassed, and some other feeling he couldn't describe when he looked at George. When he had talked to Bad about it because he knew Bad wouldn't judge him the idea of feelings was brought up. He had quickly dismissed it but maybe it was a good idea to think about it if his cheek were as warm as they felt.

Dream sat up quickly feeling his face with his hands, it wasn't just from the encounter with George his whole face was warm especially his forehead which meant that he really was getting sick. He stood up again and he was definitely dizzy, stumbling to the bathroom Dream pulled out a bottle of the pill and swallowed them dry. Staggering back over to the bed he layed back down and pulled out his phone.

_It was nice seeing you Dream, talk later?_

A smile tugged at his lips as he read George's message.

_Yeah, definitely!_

He wanted to know what George was going to say back but the light from the phone became too much for his pounding head. 

Plugging his phone in he slid under the cover and shut his eyes praying that a nap would get rid of it before it got too bad. 


	3. Calm Before The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream struggles with the oncoming sickness when all of a sudden he fears he may have taken it too far with George.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I found out my fanfiction was recommended on Tiktok??? That is amazing and welcome to everyone that came from there!

He was lying there peacefully, undisturbed, and deep in sleep, the alarm went off jarring him from his sleep. Dream clapped his hands over his ears grumbling. The alarm was shrill and gave him a throbbing headache. However, he couldn't drag himself out of bed to shut it off and start the day.

Very quickly the beeping became too much and Dream forced his body to move. Turning off the alarm he took a deep breath as he remembered the night before. Dream hoped that George would just pass it off as his usual flirty-banter.

Luckily for Dream the nap also seemed to have helped clear his head from the fog that blanketed it when he was sick. He knew better than to believe it was gone for good so he shuffled towards the bathroom to get some medicine. It wouldn't prevent the inevitable but it would certainly stave it off.

Dream didn't fall ill often and when he did it only lasted a few days but when it hits it hits him hard.

He reached the medicine cabinet and pulled it open green eyes scanning the contents before settling on one. Unscrewing the cap he shook two pills into his hand. Forgoing a cup of water Dream just turned on the faucet and stuck his head under. Mouth full of water he tipped his head back, adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed the pills.

Suddenly his phone chimed surprising him. Choking a bit on the water Dream leaned forward over the sink and burst into a coughing fit. Once it had subsided Dream spared a glance at his phone.

_George - 1 New Message_

A twinge of nervousness went through Dream's body.

Did George get weirded out yesterday?

Did he think Dream was some weirdo who had a crush on him?

Scratch that did he KNOW that Dream was some weirdo who had a crush on him.

Unlocking his phone Dream checked the message.

_Hey, I_ _hope_ _you're feeling better :) I and a few others are going to hop on to the SMP if you're up to it?_

Dream hesitated, sure it sounded fun but he didn't know if he could face George after the feeling realization that happened a few hours ago.

_Yeah, I'm feeling ok but I will definitely be getting sick-sick soon. Probably won't get on thanks for the offer though._

Feeling only slightly guilty Dream pocketed his phone and walked towards the kitchen acutely aware of his growing hunger.

Before he made his own breakfast he had to get Patches' food.

It was easy enough he just had to scoop a few cups of the cat feed into her food bowl, and then fill a dish full of water.

At the first sound of the cat food rattling around in the cup Patches came running around the corner.

"Hey pretty girl, hungry?", Dream cooed softly petting his cat behind the ears before leaving her to eat.

Swinging open the fridge door Dream surveyed the items. It was almost empty, Dream swore he had just gotten groceries.

After a few seconds of painful decision making Dream settled on eggs, something simple and quick. Grabbing the egg carton out of the fridge he shut the door with his heel.

The stove made a clicking noise as Dream raised the heat and set a pan over the fire. He was just about to crack an egg into the pan when his phone chimed from his pocket. Putting the egg back into the carton Dream pulled out his phone, he had a new message from George.

_Aww, it's just not the same without you :((_

Dream felt his heart skip a beat.

_Well, I'm making breakfast so I can't stream but I'll get on the call if you say please ;)_

_Asshole.. please._

Dream let out a wheeze as he read George's message. Flipping to twitch Dream first joined the stream, then he switched over to discord and joined the call from his phone.

-Dream Joined the Discord Call-  
There was silence for a moment he watched the screen as George stopped moving is character and looked over. His face broke out in a smile as he heard George laugh.

"Dreams here! YES!"

Dream felt his chest swell up bursting with emotion he had so many things to say but settled with, "George!"

"Hey I'm here too!", Sapnap chimed in also on the call.

Dream laughed, "Who's all on?"

"Me, You, Sapnap, Bad", George supplied helpfully

Humming in acknowledgment Dream set his phone down on the counter and turned back to the egg carton.

Cracking the egg on the counter he split it over the pan. The noise attracted the attention of the people on the call.

Sapnap was the first to speak, "Dream are you cooking?"

"Yeah I'm making breakfast", he called back leaning slightly back so he was easier to hear.

"What are you making", Bad asked speaking for the first time since Dream had joined the call.

"Nothing too big just frying up a few eggs."

Sapnap groaned, "Jeez now you're making me hungry man, throw an egg on there for me why don't you!"

Everyone on the call laughed as Sapnap continued whining about his stomach.

"Dream chat wants to know if you're a good cook.", George spoke reading from a donation

"Well I'm not anything special but since I live alone I did have to learn to cook for myself and I took an interest in it.", Dream paused face flushed as he realized he was rambling, "Sorry I went a little long short answer is yes I am a good cook!"

George laughed, "Don't get all embarrassed Dream we like hearing you speak, or at least I do."

Dream froze where he was leaning over the stove with a spatula. The rest of the call carried on but Dream felt like he was stuck in time. He just kept replaying those words in his head, _at least I do,_ what did George mean by that?

Then he breathed in something horrible. Broken out of the stupor Dream realized his eggs were starting to burn. Hissing through his teeth as he grabbed the edges by the tips of his fingers and slid them onto a plate.

"You okay over there Dream?", Bad questioned

"Yeah I got distracted and almost ruined my eggs!", he groaned dragging a hand down his face

Bad giggled, "I wonder whatever could have possibly distracted you!"

Dream sent a glare towards his phone even though he knew Bad couldn't see it.

Grabbing a fork out of one of his kitchen drawers Dream sat down at the table. Munching on a bite of the egg he watched George's stream.

Today George was sporting a familiar light green hoodie. The hoodie seemed so familiar but he couldn't place his finger on it. George shifted slightly in his chair and Dream dropped his fork.

"George stand up!"

George's face cam looked like a deer caught in headlights. He chuckled nervously, "Why?

Dream felt his grin grow wolfishly, "George. Stand. Up."

At this point, Sapnap was now interested and started yelling at George to stand up to.

Face red George finally relented, he took off his headphones and stood up slowly. As he stood up straight the hoodie's logo came into frame and Dream felt his heart skip a beat.

George was wearing his merchandise.

Sapnap let out a low whistle causing George to sit back down quickly mumbling incoherently face beat red. Dream just sat there face just as red as George's.

It was just a hoodie, George was just supporting him it shouldn't affect him as much as it did. Dream slammed his head on the table, screw these feelings.

"Simp", mumbled Sapnap clearly thrilled at this situation

George immediately retaliated by hitting Sapnap's character. Dream stifled a laugh as the two got into an argument attacking each other's characters.

No longer hungry Dream looked down at his half-eaten breakfast and felt a wave of nausea wash over him. Biting his tongue he got up and scraped the leftovers into the trash.

"So Dream are you going to join us any time soon?", Bad questioned

Dream rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Probably not Bad sorry."

Everyone voiced their complaints making Dream smile. It was nice to be reassured every once in a while that they really did enjoy his company.

He said his goodbyes despite the protests of the others and logged off the call and George's stream.

Dream let out a breath and headed towards that bathroom. He needed to take a shower, Dream wasn't sure if it was the nerves or the sickness creeping up on him but he had started sweating at some point.

Checking his phone one last time before stripping down he stepped in and turned the shower on.

-

He didn't end up leaving the shower until his fingers had pruned and the bathroom was full of steam. Walking into his bedroom with a towel around his waist Dream plopped down on his bed and ran his fingers through his hair.

He looked over at his phone and was surprised to see multiple messages.

_Bad: Heard from George that_ _you_ _are_ _coming_ _down with something get some rest muffin :)_

_Sapnap: We should probably talk about what happened on_ _today's_ _stream lmao_

Dream typed a quick Fuck Off to Sapnap and a thank you to Bad. The other message was the most recent have been sent one minute ago.

_George:_ _FaceTime_ _?_

Dream smiled and texted back.

_Sure_

The read symbol popped up and within seconds he received a call from George. Dream was about to answer when he realized he was still half-naked fresh out of the shower only wrapped in a towel.

He answered anyway.

"Dream hey-", George trailed off as his eyes raked over Dreams body his face turning redder by the second.

Dream smirked using it to his advantage, "Like what you see?"

George opened his mouth but nothing came out.

Dream was about to say something else but George hung up on him. His smile faltered as he looked at the black screen.

Had he done something to make George mad at him? He had only meant to poke fun at George when he answered in an indecent outfit. Dream swallowed hard did he take the whole flirting thing too far?

Dream tried to call George again but there was no answer. Frowning Dream turned off his phone and walked over to his closet. Pulling on a sweatshirt he then plopped down in his gaming chair.

George wasn't online on Discord or Minecraft. The anxious pit in Dream's stomach only grew bigger. Even though George wasn't online he still shot him a message.

_Are you ok?_   
_I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable._   
_Answer me back when you can._

No Reply.

Dream had to fight the urge to throw his stupid phone at the wall and just disappear completely. Instead, he called Sapnap.

After the third ring, he picked up.

"Dream? What's up?"  
"Nick, I fucked up I think.."

"Wow, you're calling me Nick instead of Sapnap what the hell did you do man?"  
"OK don't say anything until I'm done, ok?"

Sapnap made a noise in agreement.

"George wanted to face time and I agreed even though I just got out of the shower and was half-naked. When I picked up he freaked and hung up plus now he is ignoring me!"

Sapnap was quiet for a moment before letting out a chuckle, "Jesus man."

Dream groaned, "I know I'm a failure!"

Sapnap started laughing harder, "Dude this is perfect! You obviously made George freak out because he liked what he saw this is good!"

Dream perked up when he heard that, "I never thought of it like that."

"Dream I'm gonna hang up now because I'm gonna vomit if I have to listen to stories about you guys flirting. George is probably just embarrassed give him some time."

He had to hand it to Sapnap he was definitely calmer and reassured now, "Jeez Nick when did you get so good at giving advice?"

Sapnap roared with laughter before hanging up.

Dream was left alone again.

"OK just have to give him time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is probably the longest chapter yet so I hope you guys enjoyed it!
> 
> This work will be deleted if George and Dream state they are uncomfortable.


	4. Rising Temps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making up with your friend is hard, even harder when you want to make out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off I would like to apologize, I meant for this chapter to be done and out yesterday but got distracted by Quackity's stream. So here it is now I hope you guys can forgive me for not posting and for this chapter is slightly shorter and not read through for mistakes!

For what felt like the 100th time this hour Dream checked his phone. The day was almost over and George had yet to reach out to him. Nick had said to give him time but how long did he need? Maybe he should reach out to George, no that might make the situation worse than it is already. Dream bit down on the corner of his thumb an anxious habit of his. His other hand gripped the sides of the phone tighter as he slammed it onto the bed.

"What am I doing?", Dream spoke out loud to himself embarrassed. Since when had he turned such a sap. He never used to be someone who cared so much about what one person thought of him. He guessed the difference now was that person was George. Stupid handsome George never failed to light his heart on fire and turn his face red. George was probably uncomfortable seeing Dream half undressed because he didn't feel the same way. Just thinking that in his head made his chest tighten uncomfortably. Maybe it was for the best that he didn't talk with George for a while, give himself some time to get over these feelings before he ruined their relationship even further.

Wincing Dream stood up and walked over to his gaming chair practically throwing himself onto it. Slipping on his headset Dream checked if anyone is online. He almost choked on air when he saw the green circle by George's name. Unsure of whether or not he should contact him Dream just logged onto Minecraft. It was just them and a few others on the server but it looked as though no one was streaming and everyone was doing their own separate thing today. That was perfect for him because he didn't have to worry about making George feel uncomfortable on stream.

Now he just had to find George and whisper an apology. He didn't want to make it too awkward by saying it just straight into the chat. Moving his character around Dream headed off to the community house where George was most likely.

Just as he suspected as his character approached the community house he could see George's character through the window standing by the stairs. Dream felt his lips twitch up in a smile when he saw George's character but schooled his face back to normal to help calm the erratic beating of his heart.

Once he reached the door he walked in and watched as George's character slowly turned around and faced him. Quickly Dream whispered to George in the chat.

_Hey sorry about earlier,_ _did_ _I_ _make_ _you_ _uncomfortable?_

It took so long for George to reply Dream was worried he either wasn't going to get a reply or that George was simply just going to leave.

_No, I'm sorry I shouldn't have just left and ignored you... I_ _just_ _was caught off guard and my brain_ _flatlined_ _._

Dream felt a wave of relief wash over his body, so George wasn't mad he was just surprised. His feelings were still slightly hurt at George's reaction but he understood why. Maybe he would've been uncomfortable if it was someone he was strictly platonic with. Dream winced the words hurting more than he expected them to.

_Well, I'm glad that's settled, I really was nervous I didn't even think about how you would've felt when I answered._

_You? Nervous? Never!_

Dream barked out a laugh at George's message. It was true he wasn't nervous that often more scared than anything. Usually the scared was limited to playing games when he was about to die. Lately, though Dream pondered he had definitely been a lot more nervous and it could all be traced back to George. Not that he needed to know that. Dream shifted a few times before leaving the server and pulling off his headphones.

Dream's chair creaked as he leaned back palms pressed into his eyes. He pushed back his hair damp with sweat and shakily stood. It seemed like the medicine effect had started to wear off and his symptoms were coming back. Feeling like shit Dream went to stand up only to find himself too dizzy to do so. Resigning to his fate of being stuck at his desk Dream pulled out his phone and scrolled through Twitter. A fanart of him and George peaked Dream interest as he surveyed it. He knew that there was no hope that George liked him back but he liked seeing the fanarts that depicted the what if side of things.

He was just about to scroll down when. a message notification popped up.

_You know since we cleared things up you could've at_ _least_ _stayed and played Minecraft for a little bit :(_

Dream shifted in the chair guiltily.

_Yeah sorry_ _about_ _that, I wasn't actually_ _planning_ _on playing I_ _just_ _didn't_ _know how else to contact you._

_I'm just teasing you... VC?_

_Sure!_

Dream quickly opened his camera and checked his appearance making sure he didn't look too sickly and disheveled. Just in time, his phone started ringing as he received a call from George. He answered it excited to see and talk to George since he hadn't got to because of what happened last time. He felt the air leave his lungs when he caught sight of George, he was wearing that navy blue hoodie that Dream loved so much. 

"Like what you see?", George teased him as payback for the last call

Dream let out a shaky laugh suppressing the sudden need to lick his dry lips. "Always", he replied sending a wink to George hoping that his facade was strong enough that George couldn't see how flustered he was. Judging by the way George blushed and groaned in annoyance the diversion worked. "George I know I said it already but I really am sorry about what happened I didn't mean to take the flirting too far." George's smiled softly and Dream felt his heartbeat stutter caught under a spell, "Dream it's not that big of a deal you just never take the bit that far it surprised me!"

Dream felt like he had just been doused in ice-cold water, making sure his smile was frozen on his face he forced out a pathetic excuse of a laugh. The words echoing through his mind "a bit" right he almost forgot that to George that truly was what it is. Not to Dream though to Dream it was the only way he could reach out to George with his true feelings and not actually be rejected. The realization that it really was only a bit to George felt like a punch in the stomach to Dream. The overwhelming sense of heartbreak and need to cry engulfed Dream and he felt like suffocating. He considered hanging up for a moment but couldn't bring himself to do so especially so soon after their last fight. Swallowing his feelings he smiled at George, "You know me didn't want things to get too boring I guess." To Dream, it sounded so painful like nails on a chalkboard but it just made George so it was fine. Joining in on the laughter which he later blamed for the tears gathering at the corners of his eyes when George expressed his worry. Maybe he couldn't have George but he could still have these moments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed see you tomorrow!  
> You are by no means forced to but I am opening up the comments for Q&A suggestions if you guys would like to!


	5. Misdialing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sickness takes over Dream finally causing him to make less than ideal mistakes.

Dream knew he was getting sick but he didn't expect it to be bad to the point where when he woke up the next morning and could barely open his eyes. Even when Dream finally forced them open it was no different than when they were shut with how blurry his vision was. Head full Dream tried to scoot into a sitting position but failed as even the slightest movement made him feel like throwing up. Crying himself to sleep last night clearly wasn't a good idea no matter how relieving it felt to spill it all out. Dream had obviously worn himself out with the breakdown allowing his illness to finally hit him at full power. Biting down on his tongue to keep nausea at bay Dream finally managed to pull himself up against his bed frame. 

Now in sitting position Dream's vision de-blurred slightly and he was able to catch his bearings. Panting slightly he leaned to the right slightly and swiped his phone off the dresser. Even though it was day time the bright light from the phone still made Dream wince. Lowering it he squinted at the screen and swiped through his notification trying to ignore the feeling of fever sweats soaking through his shirt. Dream had a few DM's from his friends but nothing important enough that he needed to waste his energy on starting a conversation. 

The screen light as low as it was started to hurt his eye Dream realized rubbing at them with his knuckles. Tossing the phone lightly onto the bed Dream squeezed his eyes shut and moved to get off the bed. From the moment his feet touched the ground Dream felt dizziness take hold of him and he almost fell back onto the bed. Dream held out his arms to steady his shaky legs and slowly made his way to the bathroom using his door and furniture for support. Almost to the bathroom Dream started coughing the action rattling the lungs and making his throat sting. Each cough shaking his head making the dull throbbing turn to sharp pains as his headache worsened. Just about ready to collapse Dream finally made it to the bathroom and scrambled for some medicine to reveal even just a bit of his pain.

Swallowing the pills dry and wincing as they slid down his dry throat Dream let out a dry cough wiping at his slightly wet eyes. Even just walking over to the bathroom had been such an exhausting chore. It made Dream wonder how he was supposed to get through the rest of today and however long he was gonna be sick for. Too tired to walk back to his room Dream lowered himself into the bathtub sighing in relief and contentment as he laid his cheek against the cold porcelain. 

Feverish thoughts led him to think about George, smiling Dream imagined George in Florida playing nurse for him. It was a nice thought not a realistic one but a nice one. The image of George definitely helps him calm down as he laid in the bathroom. He had about 30 minutes for the medicine to kick in which meant he was stuck in the tub for 30 minutes. Dream mentally scolded himself for not bringing his phone with even though he would be too drowsy to look at it anyway. Dream raised his hand and wiped it across his damp forehead try to push away the hair that was making his face so hot. He even considered taking off his shirt, the cool tub would feel nice against his sweaty back but it was too much work for Dream to do.

30 minutes felt like hours to Dream as he laid in silence, Patches had come in to check on him but didn't stay for very long not wanting to hop in the tub with Dream. Finally, he felt good enough to get off the bathtub and hobble back over to his room. Straining Dream grabbed at the wall to stand up. Carefully he stepped out and grabbed the pill bottle from the counter so he didn't have to make the gruesome trip more than once. Dream glanced towards the kitchen but a quick grumble of his stomach and the taste of bile in the back of his mouth quickly got rid of that idea. Succumbing to his fate Dream lowered himself onto his bed lightly kicking away all the blankets the heat of his body almost too much to bear. 

Dream grabbed his remote off the nightstand and turned his fan on at full power relishing in the cool air that blasted him in the face. Hoping to get more sleep now that he had medication in his system Dream rolled over and shut his eyes trying to block out the light of his room. 

After a few minutes of no luck, Dream sighed and sat up ignoring the screaming protests of his body. Getting up once again Dream hung his blankets over his windows to block out the extra light that peered through his blinds. Once the task was done Dream had managed to overheat himself once again. Throwing his shirt off and into the corner of his room he flopped on the bed stifling a groan as the motion jarred his whole body. Finally in almost complete darkness and the cooling sensation of his fan against his bare body Dream drifted off to sleep.

-

The room was dark and quiet aside from the low buzzing of Dream's fan. Dream himself was snoring softly on the bed body shining with set despite the colder atmosphere. The peaceful silence was broken when Dream's phone started going off an incoming call which jarred him awake. Breathing heavily having been ripped from deep sleep Dream look around the room frantically eyes wide and disoriented. Half still in his dream of talking to Darryl, Dream leaned over to pick up the phone under the assumption that he would be talking to BadBoyHalo. 

"Dream?! Oh thank god you answered I've been trying to reach you all day are you okay?", the person on the phone spoke voice laced with concern

Dream groaned eyes squeezed shut to block out the phone glare, "Bad why are you calling me we just talked."

The voice was quiet for a second, "Dream I'm not-"

"Listen I'm actually glad you called I wanted to talk to you about the whole George thing before you go saying anything." 

The person on the other line fell completely silent as Dream continued, "I know I said I was okay with you telling George that I like him but I thought it over and it's not a good idea, listen I know you are under the assumption that he likes me back but he's straight Bad and I've come to terms with that!"

Dream trailed off head bobbing as he struggled to keep it up, the other person on the line didn't reply for a few moments.

"Dream, do you have a fever?" 

Confused Dream groaned his voice scratchy, "Bad we went over this I have a horrible fever!"

The person made a noise of acknowledgment, "Go back to bed Dream.", Dream went to reply but found himself too tired to reply and just laid back down on his pillow.

-

George waited for the soft snores of Dream to come through the phone's speaker before hanging up on the call. His hand immediately went up to cover his mouth face bright red as he processed the conversation. Dream was obviously delirious and not in the right headspace, from the sounds of it he had come down with the fever and was basically rendered useless. That and the fact that Dream thought he was on a call with Darryll and just proffered his love for George. Although Geroge was confused if that was just part of Dream's delusion or if he was just making it up. At this point, there was only one way to find out.

_Calling BadBoyHalo_

"Hello, George?"

"Hey Bad I have something important and I need you to answer me truthfully, okay?"

"You got it what's up muffin?"

"Bad does Dream like-like me?"

George heard Bad suck in a breath that action an answer in its own.

"Yeah, he does George how did you find out, I mean not like he's good at hiding it you're just usually oblivious to it."

George let out a huff, "Rude! Anyway, Dream recently started getting sick and I think it just got really bad. To the point where when I called him he thought it was you on the line and basically professed his love for me..."

Bad sighed, "Well that's no good I hope he feels better, and George just to confirm my suspicions you like him back don't you?"

George smiled bashfully ducking his head even though Bad couldn't see it, "Yeah I do."

Hanging up the call after laughing at Bad's little cheer George leaned back in his gaming chair and looked at the ceiling. Dream liked him back, everything made a lot more sense now than before. The extra flirting that he didn't do with anyone else and the soft moments they shared. It also brought new meaning to the whole shirt incident and why Dream was so upset. Dream was under the impression that in a way it was a rejection when in truth George was just having a gay panic moment. He did feel slightly guilty that he just let the confession happen and didn't bring to Dream's attention that it wasn't Bad on the phone. George doubted that he could anyways Dream seemed way too far gone in whatever fever dream delusion he was stuck in.

A pang of worry suddenly struck George as he thought about the state Dream was in. George knew that Dream lived alone beside his cat and he was obviously too out of it to call his mom. So for now, Dream was alone in his house suffering with no one to take care of him. George began to chew on his nails as he continued to think. The thought of Dream sick and helpless alone made George's stomach shift uncomfortably. 

George could feel the lightbulb in his head light up as he thought of a slightly risky idea. Spinning his chair around to face his computer George opened his browser and found what he was looking for. A smile found its way onto his face as he completed the transaction. Now there was just one step left on his plan. Unlocking his phone he dialed up a different number and held it close to his ear bottom lip between his teeth. On the 3rd ring, they picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Nick I need to ask you something!"

"Uh, sure what?"

"You know Dream's address right?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I am back from my Thanksgiving Break, I hope everyone else's break was good. Here is the new chapter finally and it's longer than usual yay :) Now to address a few things, obviously, we had a POV change from George to Dream. This is obviously because Dream is not really in the right mind or active enough to have a POV right now. This doesn't mean he won't ever have one again what it means is it's time for the story to focus on George's side of the relationship. Next thing! Yes, George did book a flight and has now asked Sapnap for Dream's address so he can go play nurse just like in Dream's bathtub fantasy. Thanks so much for the love and support you have all given me. See you soon! <3


	6. Take Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George takes a trip in hopes of helping Dream recover and figure out where they stand.

"You know Dream's address right?"

The moment the words reached Sapnaps ears George heard him burst out coughing choking on whatever he must have been eating or drinking.

"Dude?! What why?"

George laughed nervously, he knew Sapnap wouldn't make fun of him but the whole ordeal made him slightly uneasy.

"Well, the thing is Dream is incredibly sick and has no one to take care of him and no one who knows so I thought I would fly over!", George winced hoping Sapnap didn't realize that was half of the truth.

Of course, it didn't fool him for a second, "Dude, c'mon you're not going to fly to America just for that what else happened?"

"Dream may have mistaken me for Bad and talked about his love for me unaware I was on the line."

Sapnap let out a loud shout causing George to yank his head away from the speaker wincing. A smile found its way onto his face as Sapnap continued to let out victory cheers.

"George that's great! I mean I've known that he's had a crush on you but now you know!"

"Yeah yeah it's great and all but I really need to know his address because I was able to get a flight for tonight."

Sapnap eagerly began saying Dream's address sending George into a panic trying to get pen and paper to write it down. "Thanks again Nick." 

"No problem man, go get him!"

George chuckled softly as he ended the call and leaned back into the chair. Squeezing his eyes shut George tried to calm the overload of emotions he was feeling. Was he really going to just drop in unannounced at Dream's house tomorrow? Plus the big question of what would he do now that he knew Dream reciprocated his feelings? George felt slightly guilty, it felt like he was taking advantage of Dream's sick state. For all Dream knew George wasn't aware of his feelings and he was just going to get through this alone, but in reality, George was going to fly down with the knowledge that Dream likes him. George just thought that it may be slightly unfair to Dream. Pushing those thoughts aside George stood up and began packing his bag for the trip. He also checked in with his neighbor so there was someone to look after his pets while he was in Florida. 

Once he was done George pulled out his phone and opened Twitter. He figured it wouldn't be nice to his fans to go completely off the radar for a while. Pulling up his account George tweeted that he was going to go on a small trip and wouldn't post in a while. George knew he was popular but it still surprised him how fast people liked and replied. Most of the replies were people wishing him well and to have fun. He rolled his eyes when he saw both Sapnap and Bad commenting a winky face. Turning off his phone George yawned and stretched, looking at the time he figured he could squeeze in a nap before he had to be on the plane. Turning his monitor off so it would be left on the whole time he was gone George quickly set his alarm and lay down to sleep.

-

George fidgeted nervously with his duffel bag as he stood in the airport waiting for his flight to be called. He had never actually been on an airplane and just the thought of it was making him feel light-headed. It was ironic really George knew that Dream was afraid of heights yet here he was not afraid of them and still sick to his stomach at the thought of flying. He was also on edge about showing up to Dream's house alone. So much to the point where he texted Sapnap and asked if he wanted to come with him. Sapnap just replied that he should stop being a coward and that he wouldn't want to third wheel the whole time. 

Finally, he heard his flight number called over the speakers and he rushed over to board the plane. Stepping through the rows to find his seat George could only think about what he would do when he saw Dream. Of course, George was planning on nursing Dream back to health before he made any sort of move the issue was how he was going to bring up the phone call. Then as the plane started to take off it hit George he had no way to get into Dream's house. Cursing silently as not to disturb the passenger next to him George took out his phone and texted Sapnap.

_Nick, how am I supposed to get into his house? I don't have a key!_

_Relax I've visited him before I know where he keeps his spare just text me when you're outside, okay?_

_Thank you!_

George let out a breath of relief he was gonna have to do something after this to make it all up to Nick with how much help he had been maybe he will visit Texas next time. The plane shook with turbulence causing George to backtrack his thought to paying for Sapnap to visit him. 

Luckily the flight was fast and for the most part, smooth flying so when George finally landed in Florida the nerves were almost completely gone. George had called ahead for a taxi so he didn't have to worry about wasting time. Dream's house was about 30 minutes away from the airport so it wouldn't take too long for George to arrive. As he stepped off the plane he was immediately overwhelmed by the heat. It wasn't necessarily too hot either but it was way warmer than what he was used to. Luckily George had accounted for that and was dressed for Florida weather. 

Once he found his taxi George climbed into the back seat and gave them Dream's address. He also sent Sapnap a text asking for the location of the spare key to which he got the reply in the mailbox. George was entranced by the scenery of Florida, everything about it different than the view he was used to. It was way more sunny and tropical for some reason it made George smile. Maybe when Dream was feeling better they could go and do something. George's smile widened when Dream's house came into view. It definitely was bigger than he thought it was going to be but every house on the block was about the same size. Saying thank you and paying the driver George took it all in palms sweating slightly. In just a few moments he would be in the same room with Dream. 

Walking up the steps George figured he should be polite and try and knock before essentially trespassing. No answer after a few knocks and the doorbell being rung eased George's guilty conscience as he unlocked the door with the stolen key. Stepping inside the dark house he noticed how cold it was. George set the keys down on the end table by the entrance and slipped his shoes off. 

"Dream?", George called out setting his bag down by the couch, "Dream?"

Both times he received no answer so George continued down the hall peeking through the door to find the bedroom. Behind the last door in the hall, George could see a gaming setup as he looked around. There was also a large bed and a lump under the blankets which George could only assume was Dream. Quietly creeping into the room George noticed the blankets that hung on the window to block out the light. Afraid to wake Dream up and scare him George tried to be as silent as possible as he made his way over to the bed. George was just about to reach the bed when a blur of something shot out from underneath the bed and ran past George causing him to let out a startled shout. The shout awoke Dream who, startled, quickly sat up tangled in the blankets to the point where he fell of the bed with a loud thud. George swung his head to find the culprit and saw Patches staring at him from under the computer desk.

Slightly embarrassed George turned his gaze away from Patches and rushed over to help Dream up who was groaning in pain crumpled on the phone. He raised his head to meet George's gaze and his eyes widened. 

"G-George?", Dream stumbled over his words in shock

George shot him a small smile, "Hey sorry to intrude on your sleep."

Dream just stared at him mouth hanging open, "Why are you here! I'm dreaming aren't I?"

George chuckled as he let Dream lean on him to stand, "No you're not dreaming I heard how sick you were so I flew down to take care of you, I hope you don't mind."

"No of course not!", Dream said a huge smile on his face that made George's heart skip a beat.

Suddenly George was aware of how close they were and how Dream's body was. George pressed the back of his hand against Dream's forehead. Dream closed his eyes and leaned into the touch face red. Frowning at the temperature George led Dream back to the bed and sat him down.

"Stay here, I'm going to get you some water, and then you can take whatever medicine is on your dresser.", George didn't get a reply as Dream had already closed his eyes

George headed back to the kitchen and searched through the cupboards trying to find a cup to fill with water. Once he successfully found it George stuck it under the tap and filled it almost to the brim. He was about to head back when George felt something brush up against his ankles. Looking down to find Patches, George gave her a scratch behind the ears, "Don't worry Patches he'll be better soon I'll make sure of it." Satisfied George headed back to the bedroom Patches following behind him. 

He shook Dream awake and forced him to drink some water and take medicine before allowing him to go back to sleep. Now he sat on Dream's couch with Patches curled up on his lap with no idea what to do. Sure he had come to take care of Dream but there was only so much he could do when Dream was sleep. 

_How are you liking Florida lover boy?_

George bit back a smile as he read Sapnap's text.

_It's going fine, Dream's mainly just sleeping so nothing is really going to happen until tomorrow._

_Boring, how'd he react to you showing up?_

_He was definitely surprised, and I want to say happy but I'm not sure if he will remember me being here in the morning because of how tired he was._

George turned off his phone and checked his watch, 9:23 pm, sighing George grabbed the blanket that he had stole from Dream's bedroom floor and curled on the couch. He sent Patches an apologetic glance as she was booted to the floor. George figured he would also catch some sleep to help with the jetlag and the time difference. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, sorry this chapter is late my power went out due to a thunderstorm, and I lost the chapter. Here it is though! Things are starting to pick up as George has finally made it to Florida. I'm also failing one of my classes F in the chat :( Also if you see any mistypes feel free to let me know!


	7. Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream awakes with a clear head to find a special someone in his house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Please do not push views on relationships onto other people. Be respectful. This is fiction, and if the cc’s mentioned in this story are at any point uncomfortable with this sort of writing, I will take it down. although they have stated that they are fine with fanfiction and the like, please respect the cc's boundaries!

Dream's first emotion when he woke was relief because there was no headache when he opened his eyes and his muscles were only slightly sore. Dream's second emotion was embarrassment as he recalled the dream he had last night. How pathetic was he to want George so much that he had a dream about him flying to Florida to take care of him? Sitting up and stretching his back Dream looked around the room and was surprised that Patches who normally slept in his room was nowhere to be found.

Throwing his legs over the side of the bed Dream also took notice of the water glass on his nightstand. Dream ran a finger through his hair puzzled he didn't remember grabbing a glass of water when he went to bed last night. Blaming it on his sick brain Dream stood up thrilled that he no longer was shaky on his legs to the point where he needed to hold on to something. Although he could still feel symptoms Dream was ecstatic that he was improving.

Just as he was about to leave the room Dream heard a loud crash from the kitchen like someone broke a plate. At first, Dream who was startled blamed it on Patches getting up on the counter. However, he then heard someone swearing under their breath. Panicking slightly at the fact that someone broke in Dream unplugged his lamp ready to use it against the intruder. Creeping out from his room Dream flattened himself against the hallway hoping to sneak up on whoever was in the house. Moving as quietly as possible Dream made his way towards the kitchen. Dream took a deep breath and jumped around the corner lamp behind his shoulder ready to swing.

Instead of someone robbing his house Dream stared in shock at the sight in front of him. George on the floor-sweeping glass into a dustpan mumbling under his breath as Patches watched from atop the counter. Dream felt confusion course through his body, what was George doing here? Dream also chose to ignore the warm feeling blooming in his chest at the sight of George and Patches refusing to admit that he wanted the domesticity.

"George?!"

At the sound of his voice, George's head shot up to look at him.

"Dream you're awake!'

Dream tried to reply but his throat was dry he was in shock about the fact that George was here in his kitchen

George looked at him tilting his head slightly, "Are you okay Dream?", George looked down at his hands, "Why do you have a lamp?"

Dream looked down at the lamp and burst out laughing clutching his stomach as George started at him with a confused smile. Once he caught his breath Dream crouched on the ground next to George being careful of the glass and pulled him into a tight hug which George quickly returned.

"What are you doing here George?", Dream spoke into the crook of George's neck eliciting a shiver from him.

"I told you last night Dream I'm here to take of you.", George replied pulling out of the embrace to look at him

Dream tried not to feel too disappointed as he relinquished his hold on George allowing himself to return to standing. "You flew all the way out to Florida to take care of me?"

George ducked his head away from Dream's cheeks dusted with pink, "Well, that wasn't the only reason but we can talk about that later."

Puzzled Dream just nodded along as George told him all about his flight. "So George, how long are you staying for?"

George flashed him a smile, "Well my main goal is to help you feel better but then afterward as long as you will have me!"

Butterflies filled Dream's stomach as George directed the smile towards him, it was like he was living a dream with George here. Although it was one thing to hide his feelings for George when he was halfway across the world Dream had no idea how he was going to survive George living in his house. The feeling of an oncoming headache broke Dream out of his thoughts as he winced and rested his head against his hand. George looked over at him worried, "Dream? Are you ok?"

"Yeah don't worry I just have a headache."

George quickly dashed into Dream's room shouting, "Well the medicine is probably wearing off so you should take another dose!"

Dream blushed at George fussing over him and walked to his room, "Yeah you're probably right it's good to stay on top of it."

George hummed in agreement and tossed the pill bottle to Dream who almost dropped it. He shot a quick glare at George who was stifling a laugh at Dream's bad reflexes. "It's the sickness", Dream mumbled trying to defend himself but it only made George laugh harder.

"Your such a baby Dream stop pouting because you can't catch!"

Dream scowled red pooling into his cheeks as his body flared up with embarrassment. Shaking the pills he needed into his hand Dream then chucked the bottle at George who let out a shriek.

"I may suck at catching but at least I don't scream like a girl!", Dream fired back at George who just stuck out his tongue

Dream leaned forward and grabbed the cup of water off the nightstand and took the pills. They went down easier than the day before so Dream counted it as a win. Looking down at the water Dream could feel George's eyes on him. Too flustered to look up Dream shifted his attention to his phone on the dresser. He was about to pick it up and check his notifications when George suddenly lunged forward snatching it out of his hands with a shout. Eyes wide in shock Dream stared at George who held the stolen phone.

"George?"

"Dream."

"What the hell what that about?", Dream laughed as he moved forward to take the phone from George confusion growing as George took a step back.

"George can I have my phone back?"

George quickly hid the phone behind his back and looked anywhere but Dream, "No you can't screen time is bad for healing, and besides who would you need to text I'm right here!"

Dream rolled his eyes at George's antics despite the tips of his ears being red, "Whatever weirdo I'm going to go make breakfast."

-

George watched Dream's retreating figure and slipped the phone in his pocket letting out a breath of relief. If Dream were to contact anyone on the phone there was a possibility of him seeing that he did in fact call George instead of Bad. While George did want to confess to Dream that he felt the same way that was not the way to do it a miscommunication like that could cause Dream to shut George out. Waiting a few seconds before he was sure Dream wasn't going to walk back in Geroge leaned back and fell onto Dream's bed. His thoughts were racing but it was no match for the speed of his heart. They had talked about it before but George never actually expected to see Dream in person and here he was.

George thought it was unfair how even more attractive Dream was in person. Composing himself George stood up and went to join Dream in the kitchen. George had to force down a fond smile as he watched Dream move about the room.

"Do you need some help?"

Dream looked up at George and flashed him a mischievous grin, "And let you break another plate?"

George's stomach dropped and he frowned that had been an accident with Patches and he felt really guilty, "Listen Dream I'm really sorry about that and I can buy you a new plate!"

Sensing the mood change Dream was quick to stop George's apology, "George I was just joking it's really not a big deal don't worry about it."

George felt a bit better after that but still felt as though he had to make it up to Dream, "You should really let me make you breakfast you need to rest and I need to make up for breaking your plate."

Shrugging his shoulders Dream moved away from the fridge and pulled out a chair at the dining room table. "All yours Gogy."

Choosing to ignore the nickname George searched Dream's kitchen for the things he needed to make eggs. Now by no means was he a great chef but George was able to make simple things here and there if he needed to. What made it hard was the nerves George felt as Dream watched him. It was a strange feeling to go from barely seeing Dream to having Dream's eyes on him constantly. It's what was going to kill him George decided as he felt his cheeks warm up. It doesn't sound like a big deal but by the time he was done making the eggs, George swore he was as red as he assumed stoplights were. Placing the plate in front of Dream and sitting down himself George rolled his shoulders which were slightly sore from sleeping on the couch.

Now that Dream was busy eating George took the time to observe him. His eyes were a much brighter yellow that George longed to be able to see as their original green. Freckles were scattered out all around his face. He was in the middle of studying how long Dream's eyelashes were when Dream looked up and the two made eye contact. Caught in the act George didn't dare look away as Dream stared into his soul. It went on for a few moments and George thought something might actually happen but Dream broke the gaze much to George's disappointment.

George's fingered itched to reach out and comb through Dream's blonde hair. It looked soft, George wondered if it actually was.

"George?"

Blinking himself out of his thoughts George looked back at Dream, "Yeah Dream?"

"Did you want to go out?"

George felt his heart stop and he choked on air coughing up a storm much to Dream's worry. "George! Are you okay?"

Taking deep breaths George regained control of his lungs eyes wide as he looked at Dream, "Do I want to what?"

"Do you want to out, like you know leave the house?"

George groaned burying his face into his arms on the table in embarrassment. He had totally thought that Dream had asked him out. Dream tapped on his shoulder, "Is that a no?"

Muffled by his arms George replied, "No, it's a yes Dream"

"Oh good, by the way since we aren't online you can call me Clay if you want.", Dream replied casually twirling a strand of George's hair between his fingers

George sucked in a breath Dream, no Clay, was definitely going to be the death of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this was supposed to be out yesterday but being the person I am for some reason though I already posted it! So thank you to the person who asked when I was going to post the next chapter because I wouldn't have known!


	8. The (Non) Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While in the car on the way to their (date) things get a bit heated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Please do not push views on relationships onto other people. Be respectful. This is fiction, and if the cc’s mentioned in this story are at any point uncomfortable with this sort of writing, I will take it down. although they have stated that they are fine with fanfiction and the like, please respect the cc's boundaries!

George frantically searched through his duffel bag hoping he brought something decent to wear for their outing. A first he had protested because Dream was still sick, but Dream simply argued that he felt better and if it became too much they could go home so George had reluctantly agreed. Now here he was wanting to look nice for a date that wasn't actually a date.

George knew that it could be a date if he just confessed to Dream. He knew that Dream liked him back, he had heard it straight from Dream's mouth!

However, there was still the small thoughts of doubt in George's mind. Like what if it didn't work out and their friendship was ruined! What if Dream liked him but it was a girlish crush, not something he wanted to act on.

Frustrated George shook his head to clear his thoughts. 

He could hear the water running but tried not to think too hard about the fact that Dream was showering in the next room. If he thought too hard about that George thinks he might combust. Bag almost empty George finally found what he was looking for, a navy blue t-shirt that resembled the sweatshirt he knew Dream liked so much. It was something he had packed in hopes to wear it on an actual date not whatever they were doing now.

What were they doing?

Sure normal people would call it hanging out, but what was it called when the two people hanging out liked each other and one of two knew that. 

Torture probably.

Pulling the shirt over his head George heard his phone ding from under the piles of neglected clothes. Smoothing his hair down from the disruption the shirt caused George pulled his phone out from under the laundry pile and saw he had a message from Sapnap.

_'Hellooooo loverboy where's my update at?'_

George rolled his eyes not actually annoyed like he pretended to be.

_'Don't call me that, and what update are you talking about.'_

_'Cmon don't leave me hanging what's going on with you and Dream?'_

_'Nothing yet I'm not sure when I'm going to tell him, but he is feeling better so we are going to go somewhere today.'_

_Nurse Georgie to the rescue, give him a kiss from me!'_

George fake gagged at the last text even though he knew Sapnap couldn't see him. Setting his phone down George went back to messing with his outfit when he heard a knock at the door.

"Yeah?"

Dream poked just his head in and looked George up and down whistling. George turned away so Dream couldn't see his blushing face.

"What do you want Dream?", George said trying to keep his flustered voice steady

"I told you it's Clay, and I was going to ask if you needed to borrow some clothes better suited for Florida than Brighton but it seems you already have some."

George nodded, "Alright, Sapnap says hi."

Dream laughed the sound music to George's ears, "Tell him I said hi back, oh and George?"

"Hmm?"

"You look handsome!", Dream stated before ducking back out of the room

George stared after him a sputtering mess as his brain tried to process Dream calling him handsome. The compliment made his heart soar and he happily picked up his and Dream's phones and left the room. Leaving the room George noticed Dream was nowhere to be found. Looking around the house George started to get slightly worried. 

"Dream?"

George received no answer 

"Clay?", he tried

Still no answer

He was about to text Sapnap when the front door opened and Dream walked in. Relief overtook George as he realized Dream had just stepped out for a moment and not collapsed due to sickness somewhere. Now calmed George took a second to admire how Dream looked. He would never get over the experience of being able to see Dream in the same room. Dream finished stomping his shoes on the mat and looked up to meet George's eyes. The air was suffocating as they both held the gaze. Dream's green eyes glowing yellow in George's vision stared at him daring George to look away first. It was too intense and George had to break the eye contact dramatically dropping his face towards the ground causing Dream to raise an eyebrow at him.

"George are you ready to go now?"

"Yeah just let me put shoes on and we can go."

"Are you ok?"

"Yep"

Unconvinced Dream shrugged his shoulders and headed back outside leaving George feeling guilty. George felt like a horrible person for keeping everything from Dream but it needed to be done until George was ready to confess, which would be soon he kept assuring himself. Slipping on his shoes George headed out the door to where Dream sat in the car. Climbing into the passenger seat George groaned, "American cars are so weird why is it flipped?"

Dream let out a laugh as he turned the key in the ignition, "Technically I could say the same thing right back to you Georgie!"

George rolled his eyes at the nickname ignoring the way his chest tightened, "Yeah whatever, where are you taking me today Dream?"

Dream turned his head to playfully glare at George, "I thought I told you to call me Clay, and it's a surprise so don't worry your pretty little head about it."

Scoffing at the secrecy and preening at the "pretty" part George turned to look out the window watching as the car backed out of the driveway and onto the street. The sun created a small glare on the window warming his face. It was so different than driving through the UK, it was strange but a nice change of environment. Out the corner of his eye, George could see Dream glancing over at him every now and then and smiling but he chose to ignore it for the sake of his own sanity. They drove for a few minutes not talking the only sound coming from the car radio.

Dream was the first to break the silence with a proposal.

"The drive will take a little bit, lets play 21 questions!"

George turned to look at him eyes widen, "As in the game?"

Dream snorted, "Yes the game George, ok here are the rules we each have two skips to use and that's all!"

George grinned on board with the idea, "Ok then me first, what is the most embarrassing thing you have ever done?"

Dream hummed thoughtfully before answering, "I would have to say locking my sister in a car and it rolling."

George burst out laughing as he remembered the time Dream had told the story about it on stream. 

"That was pretty bad, ok your turn."

"What was your first kiss?"

George groaned, leave it to Dream to pick something like that, "Skip"

Dream made a pouty face as he stopped the car at a red light, "Come on George you're going to have to tell me at some point do you really want to waste a skip on this!"

"Yes, and now it's my turn so stop whining.", George spoke exasperated, "If there was one thing you could change about yourself what would it be?"

Dream frown slightly tapping his fingers on the steering wheel, "My face"

George was shocked to say the least, his face? His attractive face? 

"Ok! My turn what's your favorite color?"

George furrowed his brows as Dream tried to switch the subject, "Clay."

Dream looked at him blushing lightly at the use of his real name, "...Yeah?"

"Pull over."

Puzzled Dream turned on his signals and pulled over on the side of the town roads. Dream turned to ask George what was going on when he heard a buckle unlock and he was engulfed in a hug. George had leaned out of his seat and wrapped his arms around Dream, face buried in the crook of his neck.

"George?"

"You have a handsome face."

Dream's face turned bright red as he stuttered, "T-thanks?"

George pulled away just enough to look Dream in the eyes, "You shouldn't change your face."

Dream felt his stomach shift uneasily, "So you're a looks kind of guy huh Georgie?", he joked trying to lighten the mood

George clearly not amused leaned in closer their noses almost touching, "No, I like every part of you."

Satisfied with himself George pulled away and re-buckled back up nodding at Dream to keep driving. Emotions running high Dream grasped the steering wheel hard pulling back onto the street trying to process everything that just happened.

"Oh and Clay, my favorite color is green."

Needless to say, Dream almost crashed the car after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! The weekend break is over so I am back to posting. I hope everyone had a good weekend and enjoyed the chpater, see you tomorrow~


	9. The Date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The (Non)Date begins and seems to be going well but someone may just come along to ruin it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Please do not push views on relationships onto other people. Be respectful. This is fiction, and if the cc’s mentioned in this story are at any point uncomfortable with this sort of writing, I will take it down. although they have stated that they are fine with fanfiction and the like, please respect the cc's boundaries!

Pulling into the restaurant's parking lot Dream felt like his chest was going to explode from the pressure, everything seemed to be going so fast. First, George had flown down to take care of him while he was sick, something that Dream was still confused about. Why had he spent money on a plane ticket just to take care of him? There had to be more to it, plus now George was acting all strange. Like getting all up close and personal in the car, flirting back, and the whole green being his favorite color even though he couldn't even see it. Dream had no idea what was going on with George and it was torture because at this point he wasn't even sure if his feelings were actually unreciprocated. Every moment it seemed more and more likely that George liked him back and it was just making Dream feel dizzy.

He knew deep down that it was probably just how George was in person. Maybe it was how he acted when the streams were off and he was in the same room with people, but a part of him just screamed that it didn't make sense and George did like him back. Scoffing to himself as he put the car in park Dream mentally berated himself for thinking it. Yeah maybe it could be that, but if it wasn't here he was possibly thinking stuff that could make George uncomfortable. Dream didn't want to be the one to ruin everything they had built because of a crush. Even if that crush was actually Dream being completely in love with George, and every time they talk it's just Dream becoming more and more whipped.

"Uh, Clay?"

Spooked by the sudden sound of George's voice Dream jumped a little in his seat. Looking over at George, Dream noticed the concern lacing George's eyes.

"Yeah?", Dream winced at how feeble his voice sounded

George however, apparently found it funny as he cracked a smile, "Ok seriously what's wrong with you we have been sitting in the parking lot for about five minutes!"

Embarrassed Dream quickly unbuckled and signaled for George to do the same. 

"Sorry! I was lost in thought, I was planning the rest of our dat-DAY out!", Dream spoke wincing at the slight slip up, "Our day out, I was thinking about what to do next."

George chuckled slightly as he opened the car door, "How about we focus on this part of the day out and you can calm down before you make yourself sick again."

"Alright let's go then.", Dream replied happy for the distraction, "Have you ever been here?"

George shrugged then turned to squint at the sign hanging over the building, "Not that I'm aware of, and this place looks pretty fancy."

At the accusing tone, Dream found himself walking to the restaurant faster than before. 

"Uh well can't have your first dinner in America be at a Steak & Shake now can we!"

George just gave him a smile, "Whatever you say Clay!"

"Shut up!"

The pair started laughing the previous tension gone as they fell back into their usual routine of playful banter like they did when online. It was a bit different but not in a strange way, in fact walking side by side and being able to give weak playful punches made it surreal. They had to pipe down however when they entered into the quiet atmosphere of the restaurant, stifling giggles as they stood waiting for service. Eventually, a server came up to them and showed them to a table, Dream immediately noticed how overly friendly she was being with him and tried his best to ignore it. Once they sat down she began to take their orders swirling a strand of hair in between her fingers as she stared down at him.

"My name is Emily I will be your waitress for tonight what would you like to drink sir?"

Dream noted how she had only asked him and not George. 

"Um just a water for me thank you.", Dream said trying to avoid eye contact with the waitress. Instead, he opted to look over at George who apparently was looking right back at him.

The waitress turned to look at George the sweet smile morphing into a strained not so sweet one, "And what do you want.", she asked voice lacking the previously sweet tone. 

George's eyes flicked up to look at her if he was annoyed Dream thought he was doing a great job at hiding it.

"I'll just have a water too.", George spoke evenly showing no negative emotion towards the girl

"Ok two glasses of water I'll be right back with those!", she spoke looking at Dream batting her eyelashes before turning and walking away

As soon as she was out of sight Deam turned back to look at George.

"I am so sorry about how rude she was!"

George just shrugged, "It's not a big deal as long as she isn't blatantly mean it's ok to favor a customer even if it isn't good manners."

Dream was unconvinced, "Are you sure?"

"Yep."

Leaning his elbows on the table Dream rested his face in his hands, "If you say so."

George just rolled his eyes, "Clay I'm serious it doesn't bother me, although... now it's starting to seem like you want me to be bothered."

"George! What are you talking about?"

"I'm just saying you won't let it go, it's starting to seem like you are hoping that I am jealous a girl is flirting with you.", George teased leaning back in his seat watching as Dream became a sputtering mess of denial

"Clayyy do you want me to be the one flirting with you?", George giggled dragging out Dream's real name like he would his persona name during a recording.

"George you are being ridiculous I do not want you to be jealous!"

"Are you sure?", George replied cheekily cause Dream to send a glare his way

The friendly banter was broken as the waiter came back into sight with the waters in hand.

"Sorry for the wait we are pretty backed up", she apologized handing Dream his water, not evening facing George as she slid him his water, "I just feel so bad about making you wait!" She continued to apologize even going as far as to place a hand on Dream's arm.

Dream himself was currently getting increasingly uncomfortable as the waitress became more and more touchy. Definitely pushing past what was considered personal space and common courtesy.

Basically leaning all her weight on Dream she slid him a small piece of paper with what Dream could only guess had her number scrawled out on it, "So I was thinking because I felt so bad about the wait that maybe to make it up to you we could go out for lunch sometime!"

Dream felt his throat tighten as she smiled at him squeezing his arm slightly, he had no idea what to do now and he was mortified. Just when he was about to try and decline George leaned over the table and snatched the piece of paper away, the waitress staring at him startled. 

"While we both greatly appreciate the offer miss he is not free for lunch as right now he is trying to have a meal with his boyfriend!", George all but shouted earning a few looks from other customers

Both Dream and the waitress stared at George in shock. Quickly detaching herself from Dream's side she stood up straight face bright red as she glared at George.

"Oh I see you are one of those.", she sneered turning to look Dream up and down who shrunk in on himself under her gaze

Grabbing the paper back from George she huffed one last time and stomped back towards the kitchen leaving the two at the table alone in silence.

Dream felt sick to his stomach as he kept his gaze lowered, the words that the waitress said circling around in his mind. He knew that people weren't always accepting but being blatantly dehumanized because of his sexuality always caught him off guard. Dream must have been silent for too long because he suddenly felt a hand rest on top of his head. Looking up Dream saw George giving him a sad smile hand weaved in between Dream's blonde hair.

"I'm sorry you had to deal with that.", George said sliding his hand down from Dream's hair onto his cheek swiping his thumb back and forth in a comforting motion

Dream shivered at the gentle touch forcing a smile onto his face hoping to play off how he was really feeling, "Hey not a big deal thanks for covering for me, I really didn't want to go on a date with her."

George chuckled removing his hand and leaning back into his seat, "I could tell by the way you were staring at the piece of paper that I had no choice but to be your knight and shining armor."

"You're right what would I ever do without you.... oh come on it wasn't THAT bad!"

"Clay, you were looking at that number slip like if you stared hard enough it would catch on fire.", George deadpanned

Dream rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed, "Yeah whatever."

George laughed again at Dream's embarrassment and just like that Dream felt the previous cloudy mood dissipate. Also, the good news was when someone finally came back to take their order it was a different waiter.

-

Walking out of the restaurant George felt light on his feet, after the commotion over the waitress girl Emily or whatever her name was had passed he and Dream had a wonderful time. George's mind kept going back to the moment however when he called himself Dream's boyfriend and the shocked look on his face. Pairing that with the car incident George wasn't sure how many more hints he could drop for Dream. He really had chosen the densest person to fall in love with huh. George was honestly planning to confess to said dense person during the lunch so this could be an actual date but after everything had happened he didn't think it would've been the best time. Although he wasn't showing it, George knew Dream was hurt by the homophobic comment the waitress had made. George himself was hurt, more angry than anything, but still hurt. 

Walking a bit faster to fall in line with Dream, George tried to calm himself. 

"It was good thank you.", George spoke bumping into Dream's side playfully

"Hmm?"

"The food, it was good."

"Oh, good I'm glad it didn't disappoint that would ruin the whole point of the day.", Dream said bumping back into George as payback

"What's next on the agenda?"

"I thought we could go see what's in theaters.", Dream smiled, "I would know what was playing but I can't exactly look it up on my phone." 

George smiled sheepishly, "Yeah forgot about that whole thing..."

Dream cocked his head and held out his hand expectantly, "Soo can I have it back?"

George reached behind him hand resting on Dream's phone, "Yes, but on one condition."

Dream squinted his eyes, "What do you mean one condition it's my phone!"

"No phone then."

"Fine, what's the condition?"

"You can't check any communication apps like texts or calls, and under no circumstances read anything Sapnap sends you.", George said in a serious voice handing the phone back to Dream who look at him clearly confused

"Ok? Whatever you say I guess, anyways to the movies!"

George watched as Dream jogged over to the car and opened the door for him. Thanking him George climbed in and then pulled out his phone sending a quick message to Sapnap.

_'I need advice.'_

_'From me?'_

_'I'm surprised too but I really need help!'_

_'okokok what's up?'_

_'There was this homophobic person that yelled at us when we were at a food place and I think Dream's upset about it and I'm not sure how to cheer him up.'_

_'That's tough :( I know something you could do ;)'_

_'You'_ _re kidding'_

_'NOPE a confession is exactly what he needs'_

George should've known that that would be Sapnap's answer, and as much as he hated to admit it maybe he was right. George looked up to where Dream was climbing into his own seat previous smile gone and his body tense.

George knew what he had to do. He was going to confess today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TYSM FOR 5K VIEWS. I am so very grateful for you guys and hope you are enjoying my book so far. I wouldn't say it's close to done but we are pretty much at the climax! I also would like to address a few things in this chapter. I only had Emily (the waitress) be homophobic for plot purposes. I am fully supportive of everyone in the LGBTQ+ and do not mean to offend anyone. Remember you are VALID and you are LOVED. See you next chapter <3


	10. Best Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The movie outing begins but Dream feels something is missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Please do not push views on relationships onto other people. Be respectful. This is fiction, and if the cc’s mentioned in this story are at any point uncomfortable with this sort of writing, I will take it down. although they have stated that they are fine with fanfiction and the like, please respect the cc's boundaries!

The dinner did not go well in Dream's opinion. First, it was slightly awkward sitting in the booth just the two of them, but then the waitress came over and everything went to hell. Yeah, George calling Dream his boyfriend was a bonus but the situation that caused it was not. Now, they were on their way to the theater to watch a movie and Dream felt like he was stuck in a cliche romance scene. Dream secretly hoped it would be like a cliche movie scene where they would kiss during the movie, but he figured the chances of that were slim since they most likely wouldn't even watch a romance movie.

That means they would watch comedy, action, or... horror. At the idea of a horror movie Dream pictured George clinging to his side out of fright. The thought made him grin and Dream decided that maybe not seeing a romance wouldn't be so bad after all.

Dream glanced over at George and smiled as he saw the peaceful look on George's face as he looked out the window. He turned his eyes back to the road ignoring his phone buzzing from inside his back pocket. That was another thing Dream was exceptionally confused about, why did George take it and why is he so freaked out about it? Of course, Dream was curious enough that the thought of checking his call history like George had told not to had crossed his mind more than once. However, Dream just couldn't bring himself to betray George's trust any more than he already had.

"So what kind of movie are you in the mood for?", Dream questioned silently hoping George would answer with a horror movie

George hummed thoughtfully still looking out the window, "I don't know, I'm not much of a horror movie person though."

Dream felt his heart sink, there went Operation Comfort George right out the window.

"Don't make fun of me I know it's embarrassing but I actually like romance movies...", George mumbled hiding his blushing face in his hands

Dream felt a big smile overtake his face at George's words resisting the urge to make a teasing remark in favor of seeing a romance movie. "It's not embarrassing I'm fine with seeing one.", Dream replied trying to keep the excitement out of his voice. George turned around to look at him a skeptical look etched into his features.

"Really.", George spoke eyebrow raised voice flat, "You would watch a romance movie, with me."

Dream nodded his cheeks starting to hurt from smiling, "Yep!"

George rolled his eyes, "Ok then if you say so."

Dream mentally fist-bumped the hope of the cliche kiss scene back in motion. The happy feeling soon disappeared however when he felt his phone buzz once again in his pocket. The nagging feeling of doubt bounced around in his head once again. The question of why George didn't want him to check his phone and the doubts about why George was really here. Dream knew he should trust George but the whole situation was just so weird. What could possibly be on his phone that George didn't want him to see? Chewing on the bottom of his lip, a nervous habit Dream didn't do too often, Dream tried to move his mind away from the thoughts and focus on what could happen during the movie.

There were multiple ways his plan could pan out. Dream could lean in to kiss George at the perfect moment during the movie and George could kiss him back, George could reject him and then their friendship would be ruined, or Dream could wuss out and not even try and kiss George. Personally, Dream was hoping that the option where George kisses him back would happen.

Taking a deep breath Dream drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, trying to build his confidence up he looked over at George who was staring intently at his phone screen. Staring at him now, just like this Dream couldn't see any reason why it would be hard or scary just to lean over and kiss George right here right now. Then George looked up and made eye contact with Dream and all the fear came rushing back. The way George stared so innocently at Dream made him feel sick to the stomach. He didn't want to be the one to change the way George looked at him.

"Clay you good?"

Dream nodded looking at George while also trying to drive, "Just thinking."

George gave him a small smile, "Don't think too hard your brains not used to it."

Dream faked offended and shoved George with one hand who let out a cackle leaning onto the car door holding up his hands in defense.

"I'll have you know according to the internet I have a very high IQ!", Dream spoke proudly stretching as much as he could in his seat.

George panted heavily in the passenger seat trying to catch his breath from laughing so hard, "Oh really? Do you remember the cobblestone crafting bench?"

Dream felt like slamming his head down on the wheel, "I don't know what you're talking about." Ignoring George's snickers he pulled into the movie theater parking lot which was surprisingly empty considering the time of day.

Dream was just pulling into a parking spot when George shoved a phone into his face. On the screen played a clip of Dream playing Minecraft. Much to his dismay Dream quickly realized it was the cobblestone clip. Shoving the phone away Dream glared at George and finished parking the car.

George just gave him a smug look, "Did that jog your memory?"

Dream just stuck out his tongue and unbuckled his seatbelt moving to get out of the car, "I could find way worse clips of you I bet money on it."

That seemed to shut George up as he too went climbing out of the car scoffing at Dream. Dream just smiled and shook his head, "You love to dish it out George but you can't take it back!"

At this George turned to Dream a smirk on his face, "Oh yeah? You say that like you don't freeze up and get all flustered when I flirt back!"

Dream avoided George's gaze and started walking fast to the entrance trying to block out the sounds of George doubling over in laughter.

-

Dream shifted from one foot to another, he and George were standing in the ticket line waiting for their turn. They had decided on a romantic comedy around an hour and a half long. Dream personally didn't think it looked too interesting but George seemed to be really into it so it was decided. The closer they got to actually watching the movie the more anxious Dream became. This was it, he was going to kiss George and seal his fate. It would either go very very bad or he would leave the theater with George as his.. something.

"Your tickets sir."

Dream nodded to the worker grabbing his and George's tickets and handed the worker the payment. They walked through the theater searching until they come upon the door that led to their movie. Holding the door open for George, Dream tried to calm his racing heart. He could do this, all he had to do is wait for the perfect moment to kiss George. It probably wouldn't be a good time until the end of the movie which gave Dream plenty of time to calm his nerves and not chicken out. The pair weaved their way through the seats before settling on chairs in almost the way back corner. Just as they were sitting down the movie started, almost instantly George was captivated by the movie.

Dream counted that as a win because it meant that George was in a good mood. Dream himself was having a very hard time concentrating on the movie. Something just seemed really off, like he was forgetting something.

Did he leave the stove on? No.

Did he leave the front door open for Patches to escape? No.

Dream scratched the back of his neck uneasy. There was something he was forgetting, something big.

Throat feeling dry Dream could also feel his headache returning and averted his eyes from the bright screen. He really hoped the headache wouldn't turn into a bad fever again.... Dream's eyes widened and his head snapped up. That's what he was forgetting, something about when he was sick. As hard as he tried to though Dream just couldn't recall whatever he had forgotten. Dream was on the verge of giving up when his phone vibrated.

He had forgotten to turn it off, and now he knew exactly what he needed to do.

Leaning over Dream whispered in George's ear, "I have to go to the bathroom I'll be right back." George just nodded eyes not leaving the screen.

Dream stood up and quickly but carefully walked through the isles and out of the room. After he got out of the room Dream picked up the pace and almost ran to the bathroom. Once he reached it Dream locked himself in a stall and sat down. Shakily he pulled the phone out from his pocket. The notifications themselves were nothing bad just things from Twitter and Youtube. Feeling guilty and uneasy but in too deep to stop now Dream's finger hovered over the phone icon. Squeezing his eyes shut he tapped it. Opening his eyes Dream didn't know why he was so anxious, it was just a normal log of all his calls.

Then... he saw it. A call made out to George from a day or two ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so for starters, yes I did lie many MANY times about when this chapter would be out. I kept starting and stopping it because I was so stuck. Most of this chapter was filler to help lead up to the climax and was very hard and boring to write. It's also probably not the best so I apologize for it, I also apologize for posting at 2 in the morning but I refused to go to sleep without posting. A little shout out to the friends I met through this book! I have really enjoyed talking with you and tysm for helping me get through this horrid chapter! Hope this chapter wasn't crazy bad and sorry about the cliffhanger see you soon!


	11. Fever Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream struggles with the newly discovered information and a big misunderstanding. On the other hand George is finally ready to confess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Author's Note-
> 
> WOO THIS IS A BIGGIE! We have reached the climax everyone! I rewrote this chapter so many times because it was so hard for me to write but I think I'm finally satisfied. I hope you enjoyed the chapter :) Also, take notice of the chapter name "Fever Dream" I personally thought the clever pun was hilarious. It was made by my friend Izzy and it was so smart I just had to use their idea. So thank you to them! They have been a wonderful support along with my other friend Reagan. See you guys next time :)

Ever since he was a kid Dream never really got sick, all the other kids in his grade would fall ill during the winter except him. He was jealous because they all got to miss school and in his mind, he felt left out. One winter however Dream woke up but found he couldn't move his body at all. He felt cold and hot at the same time and his body was wet from sweat, when he tried to call out for his parents' Dream found himself unable to speak throat dry. That's how his parents found him when they came in to ask if he was ready to leave for school, struggling to breathe and pale beside the flush of a fever dusted across his face. It was so bad that Dream ended up going to the emergency room just so they could help him breathe. He wasn't even majorly sick it was just a small fever barely passing 99 but it hit Dream hard. 

Dream didn't get sick much but when he did it was a disaster. No matter how small the ailment it always managed to send Dream spiraling. It got worse when he moved into his own home with no one to help if he got sick. Luckily he had managed to evade sickness for most of his time living alone up until a little bit ago. Now Dream hadn't given too much thought to the time when he was too feverish to understand anything till now as he sat in a bathroom stall staring at his phone.

Dream bit his lip in confusion as he tried to remember the details of the call. Whatever it was he said Dream figured was the key to why George had decided to fly down to Florida and take care of him. That meant that it was important and could either be good or bad news. He placed the call right around his slumber fest where he had finally succumbed to the sickness and promptly passed out. Out of frustration Dream hit the side of the stall with his fist wincing as he immediately regretting the decision. Dream thought for a moment about calling Sapnap, George's rule about not talking to him becoming a clear connection. Clearly, George had told Sapnap about whatever had happened and his reasons for visiting Dream and didn't want Sapnap telling him. He crossed that idea off the list Sapnap was a lot of things and one of the main things he thought of Sapnap as was someone who would keep your secrets safe. So there was no chance of getting anything out of him.

Scrolling through the rest of his contacts Dream desperately searched for someone who could give him an inkling of what was going on. He stopped scrolling when he saw a certain name his finger hovering over the call button. Throwing any last of the trust he had in what George had said out the window Dream pressed call and held the phone up to his ear waiting for the sound of the other line picking up. 

Unfortenly the dial tone went until a voicemail recording told Dream to leave a message and they would get back to him when they could. Determined however Dream messaged the one person he knew that could get him on a call with said contact.

_Skeppy I need your help._

_Dream???? I thought you were sick man._

_I was but that's not the point, is Bad on call with you rn?  
_

_Yes?_

_Can you please tell him to call me ASAP._

_Yeah, no problem :)_

_Thx_

The stall was silent for a few seconds before Dream's phone lit up notifying him that someone was calling. Dream quickly answered the call feeling slightly queasy, "Hello Bad?"

"Hey Dream what's up!", Bad replyed his cheerful voice soothing Dream's nerves

"I just had a question to ask you", Dream spoke voice shaky, "Did George speak to you before he came to Florida?"

The silence on the other line was enough of an answer for Dream, "Bad you have to tell me what he said I'm freaking out!"

Bad didn't reply for a few moments opting to let out a sigh the noise crackling through the phone, "Listen Dream do you remember calling with me recently?"

Dream pulled a face, "What do you mean we haven't called alone in a while?", he paused, "Which I am sorry about by the way."

Bad laughed, "It's fine but seriously you don't remember anything about a conversation we had while you were sick?"

Dream scratched the back of his head searching his brain for what Bad was talking about. He was just about to complain again about not knowing when it suddenly hit him.

"I- I had a dream."

Dream could hear Bad's breath hitch on the line.

"I had called you and talked about my feelings for George and how he was straight so you should just drop it..."

Dream could feel his heart race picking up and suddenly he found it very hard to breathe. Bad noticed this and tried to console him as much as he could over the phone.

"Dream I need you to focus on your breathing can you do that please?", Bad spoke softly trying to calm Dream

It didn't help much the words were muffled and felt heavy as Dream felt tears prick at his eyes, "Be honest with me Bad it wasn't you that I called was it?"

As much as Dream yearned to hear something along the lines of 'it was me' he knew that it wasn't the truth.

"No, it was George."

He was expecting it but it didn't hurt any less it felt like being doused in ice-cold water, the shock of why George was here finally setting in. Dream didn't think as he hung up the phone and squeezed his eyes shut willing the tears not to fall. He should've known that George wasn't here to take care of him. He was here to turn him down and like the nice guy George was he had flown to do it in person. Dream suddenly felt very caged in sitting in the small stall he needed to get out. Tearing open the door Dream stepped out into the bathroom and took a deep breath. He couldn't do this there was no way he could go back to George and pretend like nothing happened. 

But he had to George had flown all this way and Dream couldn't ruin it now. It was going to get ruined anyway so he better enjoy it no matter how gray it seemed now.

-

George glanced at the empty seat beside him for what seemed like the 100th time in just a minute. Dream had been gone for quite a while now and George was beginning to get nervous. At first, when he noticed Dream was taking awhile he had assumed there was a line at the bathrooms. Then George remembered how empty it was when they got there and that idea was thrown out the window. Then he thought that maybe Dream had stopped for snacks, but after a few minutes, that idea was thrown out the window too.

Now George was normally a very sane reasonable person but with how long Dream had been gone his brain had started to go off the rails. Now he was thinking maybe Dream was kidnapped, or murdered, or people found out his face and he was swamped by fans. George was just about to get up and go look for Dream when said Dream appeared next to him sliding back into his seat like he didn't miss twenty minutes of the movie. George shot him a questing look and Dream shrugged holding out a new bucket of popcorn." I stopped for a snack and their machine wasn't working.", Dream explained

George felt relief wash over his body, that definitely explained it he didn't know why he was so nervous. "Well you missed a lot and I'm not catching you up."

Dream let out a wheeze at George's remark so loud he was shushed by the few others in the theater. George had to stifle his own laugh at the embarrassed look on Dream's face after being shushed. For a moment George considered just reaching across and grabbing Dream's hand. He even flexed his fingers slightly ready to grab on and never let go. Instead, he just grabbed a handful of popcorn and turned back to the movie. George needed to save up his confidence for the closing credits when he was planned to turn and kiss Dream, and if he used up his confidence to grab Dream's hand now George didn't think he would be able to do more. George felt almost high on adrenaline he was ready to finally do this, today he would walk out of this theater and he would have Dream as his boyfriend.

George glanced down at the time on his phone the movie nowhere close to over. Dream seemed to be very fidgety and uneasy. George figured that Dream was no more focused on the movie than George himself. Normally he got very into movies but his mind was too full to pay attention and found himself getting restless, and now looking at Dream bouncing his knee and eyes darting around the theater George got the idea that neither of them were having to much fun. An idea suddenly popped into his head, although it would ruin his original confession plan George figured it would be much more fun. He elbowed Dream in the side to get his attention, Dream sent him an offended look rubbing his side to which George rolled his eyes at.

"I'm not too into this movie, want to go somewhere else?"

Dream smiled nodding as quickly he stood up and practically dragged George out the door. George stumbled after him an identical smile pasted on his face. The two ran out of the showing room to the front entrance but quickly stopped when they caught sight of the weather. George deflated as he looked outside rain coming down heavy onto the pavement. He turned to whine to Dream and was surprised to see him basically vibrating with excitement.

"Clay are you good?"

Dream turned to him hopping up and down, "We barely ever get rain here this is great!"

George chuckled at how childlike Dream was acting over some rain but was happy that the outing obviously wouldn't be ruined due to the storm. In fact, Dream ran right out the door and into the rain tilting his head up in the sky the rain falling over his face. George stared mouth open as Dream turned to face him, hair stuck to his face In this moment George swore that Dream was the most handsome man on Earth. Dream reached out his arm and pulled George into the rain with him. Their bodies touching as they stared up into the sky hand in hand. George turned away from the sky and looked at Dream. This was the moment that he had been waiting for standing here hand in hand, it was the perfect time to confess to Dream. 

"Dream.", George said softly to get his attention

Dream didn't move his gaze away from the sky just tightened his hand around George's.

"Dream.", George spoke again tugging lightly on his hand

This time Dream turned to look at him and George felt his stomach plummet as he looked at Dreams face. It blended in with the rain but it was clear that Dream was crying the red eyes with a glossy shine a giveaway. George was about to ask what was wrong when Dream placed his hand over George's mouth. George furrowed his eyebrows but didn't move away from the soft hand over his lips instead opting to stare into Dream's eyes.

Dream gave George a smile the corners of his mouth barely lifting, "I know"

George was confused, what did Dream know?

"I talked to Bad."

George's eyes widened as he realized what Dream had found out. He knew that it was Bad that he had confessed to but George. 

"I know that you're here to reject me because your the kind of person who is so good to me that you can't do it overcall."

George felt his heart drop Dream had it all wrong, he went to say something but the sad look in Dream's eyes made it so no words came out.

"Just let me have this moment please.", Dream spoke his voice a whisper as he leaned in like he was going to kiss George. Instead of the kiss George wanted so much Dream's lips just rested on his own hands that still hovered over George's own lips. Standing back up straight Dream removed his hand and fished car keys out of his pocket placing them in George's hands. 

"I'm going to stay in a hotel there's one a street away enjoy the rest of your trip.", Dream spoke eyes cast to the ground as he turned away 

Frozen in shock George could only watch as Dream walked away.

George didn't know if there was more rain or tears on his face at that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Please do not push views on relationships onto other people. Be respectful. This is fiction, and if the cc’s mentioned in this story are at any point uncomfortable with this sort of writing, I will take it down. although they have stated that they are fine with fanfiction and the like, please respect the cc's boundaries!


	12. Reaching Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions run high as the climax comes to an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Please do not push views on relationships onto other people. Be respectful. This is fiction, and if the cc’s mentioned in this story are at any point uncomfortable with this sort of writing, I will take it down. although they have stated that they are fine with fanfiction and the like, please respect the cc's boundaries!

George was a little bit panicked, no scratch that, he was completely and utterly breaking down at the moment. Here he was sitting in Dream's car with the keys while the rain poured down on the windows. George at the moment had more than one big problem.

Big problem number one was that he is colorblind and can't drive back to the house so he was stuck in the parking lot because George knew he couldn't just call a uber and leave Dream's car.

Big problem number two could be summed up to whatever the fuck just happened with Dream. George had no idea where the notion that he had flown to Flordia to reject Dream had come from. If anything he had thought it was pretty clear that he had come to confess his love. George figured the fact that he had actually bought tickets and flown in a plane just to take care of Dream while he was sick was enough evidence that he was in love with Dream. Apparently, however, Dream was dumber than George had previously thought and this was going to be much more difficult than he had originally planned.

Speaking of Dream he had yet to answer any of the thousands of calls from George who was growing increasingly more pissed than worried as he stared down at his phone screen. Groaning George threw his phone down onto the passenger seat and slammed his head down on the steering wheel. He could hear the horn blaring as his head rested on the wheel but George couldn't find it in himself to care at the moment. All he wanted was to be able to fix this whole stupid mess. He wanted to be able to actually kiss Dream not whatever they had done a little while ago in the rain, George could still remember the feeling of Dream's hand on his face as they "kissed". Scoffing at the memory George lifted his head up from the horn and glanced down at his phone again.

The screen showed his missed calls to Dream staring back at him seemingly laughing in his face. At a loss of what to do George sought the help of the one person who always seemed to have the answers when it came to his and Dream's relationship. 

_Sapnap don't yell at me please ._

_Oh god George did you chicken out of telling him again._

_No._

_WHAT YOU TOLD HIM!_

_No._

George felt bad for his cryptid replies but was slightly scared to tell Sapnap knowing how invested his friend was in this.

_What do you mean no? Dude what the fuck happened then?_

_Dream found out that he called me and confessed and misunderstood me coming here thinking it was a rejection so he told me that he was going to stay in a hotel and gave me his car keys and then he left. Now I'm stuck in a movie theater parking lot because IM COLORBLIND I can't drive and he's not answering any of my calls!_

_U have to be kidding me Gogy. This is a joke, right?_

_No._

_I actually hate both of you_

_Sapnap you have to tell me what to do._

_YOU TWO ARE THE DUMBEST MOTHERFUCKERS I HAVE EVER HAD THE DISPLEASURE OF THIRD-WHEELING!_

George winced but laughed at his friend's words he definitely deserved that after everything that happened.

_Ok ok, I get it and I'm sorry just tell me what to do and I will fix everything and you won't hear any more dumb stories about me failing._

_Fine. Where did Dream go again?_

George sighed in relief, now he was getting somewhere.

_He said there was a hotel close by and that that's where he would stay._

_Ok problem solved go to the hotel and fix things now that wasn't hard at all was it Gogy?_

_Yeah yeah whatever thank you._

George facepalmed, how stupid did he have to be to not have thought of just chasing after Dream in the first place? It was that simple he just had to pull up to nearby hotels on his phone maps and go to Dream. Then he could clear up any misunderstandings and finally, FINALLY, confess to Dream. Then they could go home and live out the rest of George's vacation together as a couple. The thought made George smile, and now determined to get to the hotel he swiped out of his conversation with Sapnap and pulled up his maps app. It took a while to sync up most likely due to bad connection but eventually, the area loaded in and the only hotel around popped up just around the corner. 

Quickly George grabbed the car keys and pushed the door open, jumping out George was so focused on getting to the hotel he barely noticed how quickly his socks and shoes got soaked. Locking the car George dashed across the lot glancing down at his phone every few seconds to reassure himself that he was going the right way. 

After a few minutes of running and almost slipping on the rain-soaked ground, the hotel came into sight. It seemed to actually be a cozy Inn that had the name Izzy's Bed & Breakfast plastered across the front. A nice yellow glow emitted from it seeming very welcoming to the cold and wet that George had been in for a while now. The doors parted as George stumbled through his hair dripping water onto his face making his eyesight blurry. He supposed he was a sad sight stumbling into the Inn looking like a lost wet dog.

The lady at the front desk looked up at him a grimace on her face as she reached under the desk and then pulled out a towel. Giving her a grateful smile as he took it George quickly dried off the excess water while drying off George's eyes wondered as he looked down at her name tag which read Reagan.

"How can I help you dear?", the worker or Reagan spoke taking the now wet towel back from him and throwing it into a bin.

"I'm looking for someone who just recently checked-in?", George spoke hesitantly feeling slightly awkward for the dramatic barge in

"Name?"

"Um, it might be under Clay?"

Reagan nodded rolling her eyes, "Yeah he came in a while ago similar state to you right now, soaking wet and looking like a kicked dog."

George gave her a small smile, "Yeah sorry about that we got into a small fight at the theater, is there any way you can tell me what room he's in?"

"Normally I would say no because I'm not supposed to give that information out but you both look like you need to take a break so just this once I guess it's fine. He's in room 103.", Reagan spoke giving George a smile

George thanked her profusely as he once again took off, though calmer, towards Dream's hotel room. Not wanting to waste any time however George decided to skip waiting for the elevator and just opted to run straight up the stairs to get to the third floor. By the time he reached the door that read 103, George was extremely out of breath. Breathing heavy George reached out his arm and knocked on the door heart beating fast in anticipation.

-

When Dream had finally arrived in his room the first thing he did was fall onto the bed ignoring the way his wet clothes stuck to his skin and closed his eyes wishing to never wake up. He had laid there for a good few minutes basking in the comfortable silence of self-loathing. Once Dream had enough of feeling sorry for himself he opted to instead feel sorry for George. It was now very clear to Dream how rude it was of him to just leave George alone in a foreign state in the middle of a parking lot during a storm. 

Minutes that seemed like hours passed as he laid on the bed thinking about what happened, the scenario playing over and over in Dream's head. He was so into thinking about it that Dream didn't hear the first few knocks on the room's door. It was only until the second round of more aggressive pounding on the door did Dream then register it. Getting out of bed Dream walked over to the door puzzled. He swung open the door to see a pissed looking George standing before him. Instantly he went to start apologizing for leaving George but was silenced as George told him to shut up and then proceed to shove his way past Dream into the hotel room. 

"George-", Dream tried to speak again voice soft as he closed the door

"No Clay I need you to shut up and listen to me because otherwise, this is never going to get cleared up, and then Sapnap will kill me!", George shouted his tone of voice making it very clearly known that if Dream interrupted him there would be consequences. 

"I'm sorry you had to find out that you called me and not Bad from somebody else, it wasn't supposed to happen that way. What I'm not sorry about is you being an absolute dumbass and jumping to every singly negative conclusion about why I am here.", George spoke his eyes and nose scrunched up like he was on the verge of breaking down

"I need you to realize that I didn't come here to reject because I am such a nice guy that I had to do it in person or whatever delusion you came up with.", Dream felt his heart constrict as George stepped closer to him as he continued to speak, "I came here because I care about you and was worried about you being sick, I came here because I am your friend and want to spend time with you."

George was right in front of Dream now replicating the position they were in outside the movie theater but with George's hand over Dream's mouth this time. 

"I came here Clay because I found out that you are in love with me, I am here because I want to reciprocate your feelings not reject them.", George spoke softly as Dream's eyes widened

"I am here Clay because I am in love with you"

With that, George stood up on his toes to reach the hand that was over Dream's mouth and placed his lips upon it as Dream had done before. The kiss was interrupted though as Drean removed George's hand from his mouth and pulled George in. Their lips actually meeting this time as they kissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHH there y'all go it happened for real this time!!! Are you happy now? Tysm for reading this chapter only one or two left before it's over and I start my new story! Also, feel free to check out my friend's discord server https://discord.gg/CcFWv5B9 we would love to have you guys!


	13. Floating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all comes to an end after a kiss shared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it the end of a journey. I hope you guys are satisfied with the ending and if not feel free to make up your own in the comments I don't mind! 

From the moment their lips touched together Dream felt like he was floating amongst the clouds. All the tension and emotion that had been building up this whole trip burst from within his chest and left Dream feeling a sort of high as George kissed him back. He felt like his skin was on fire as his fingers found their way into George's hair. 

George was the first to pull away his cheeks flushed a pale red as he stared at Dream. Dream stared right back at him feeling as though all the pieces in his life had slipped into place the moment George's lips grazed his. 

"Hey George?", Dream whispered as he lightly pressed his lips on George's forehead

"Hmm?", George hummed in response

"I love you too"

George huffed a small laugh as he lightly pushed Dream, "Well I sure hope you do otherwise I might just die of embarrassment, that confession took a lot of effort with how stubborn you were being!" 

Dream felt a grin overtake his face as he doubled over in laughter, "I was pretty dense wasn't I?"

George just looked at him and raised an eyebrow, "Was? You still are." The comment earned George a glare and an elbow to his ribs but it was definitely worth it.

"Alright whatever", Dream spoke waving his hand in the air as if to dismiss George's comment, "Since we got everything all cleared up I'd rather not spend the night in a hotel." He then looked to George as if to ask him for permission, "Unless you are still pissed about the whole leaving you in the rain thing and would rather me stay here..."

George crossed his arms and conjured up the best-annoyed face he could, "Yep! Still upset about that so I think I should get this already paid for hotel room and you should have to go back outside and walk to your car." Dream rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly catching onto the sarcasm but still embarrassed.

"Yeah yeah I get it I'm a dumbass for leaving you to drive home alone."

"I CAN'T DRIVE"

"..Right"

-

On their way out of the hotel George didn't miss the way the front desk lady, Reagan if he remembered right, gave him a wink when she saw how George's hand was held securely in Dream's own grasp. He gave her a quick smile to convey his gratitude before ducking his head blushing. As shy as he may act though George couldn't be happier, finally after all the nervousness and secret-keeping he had finally done what he came here to do and it had turned out well. Although he and Dream had yet to discuss what their relationship was now it was made clear by the fact that George was now able to kiss Dream if he wanted to that they were officially more than friends. Of course, he owed some credit to Sapnap for helping them get together.

Shit.

George suddenly stopped short and ripped his hand away from Dream using it to facepalm. Dream startled looked at George with a confused look on his face waiting for an explanation on George's outburst.

"George are you good?"

George just groaned as he dropped into a crouching position and buried his face into his hands, "Sapnap is going to kill me."

Dream chuckled nervously, "What do you mean Sapnap's going to kill you?"

George lifted his head up to look at Dream, "Well he has been coaching me this whole time on how to confess to you and whatever but I had texted him before I came here about you confessing and how I was going to confront you."

The puzzled look remained on Dreams face.

"I haven't texted him since."

Dream rolled his eyes, "I'm sure Sapnap will be fine without you nagging him for love advice."

"No Clay you don't get it. He has been waiting for an update for a while now and he was pretty pissed off the last time I talked to him."

George could see the moment the reality had hit Dream.

"So you're saying", Dream began trying to hold in his laughter, "That not only did you get Sapnap MAD at you but you then left him on read."

George nodded and Dream burst out in laughter, "Dude please check your phone that is so funny!"

Ignoring Dream's cackles George pulled out his phone.

_23 missed texts_

George winced before he began to read through them.

_Go get you man Gogy, just tell me how my match-making works out._

_Ok, it's been half an hour where is my update you guys dating???_

_George, you can't leave me like this I need to know whether you backed out again or if I am done playing cupid._

_George_

_George_

The messages went on for a while mainly composed of Sapnap complaining about how George left him high and dry after he so graciously helped clean up all George's messes. George laughed at one text in particular that talked about how if George didn't text him back with an update soon he would call Dream himself and confess for him. George decided to spare his friend any more pain and quickly sent a text explanation to Sapnap.

_Sapnap calm down man all is well Dream and I are heading back to his house right now._

_GEORGE!!! First of all, fuck you for the cliffhanger it took forever for me to hear what happened next because you weren't texting me! Also congrats on your hot boyfriend :)_

_Thank you Sapnap_

_No problem Gogy give Dreamie a kiss on the lips for me will you?_

_I'll kiss him on the lips alright, just not for you_

_Gross_

George let out a small chuckle as he pocketed his phone, as much as he teased around with Sapnap he was truly grateful for everything he had done to help get him and Dream together. Speaking of said Dream he was nowhere and sight and George didn't know where he'd gone. Looking around George spotted him back inside the hotel talking to the lady at the front desk gesturing to something behind her frantically to which she just smiled and nodded. George watched in shock as the lady disappeared and then came back holding a vase full of flowers. George watched as Dream studied them before picking a blue one and smiling at the lady seemingly thanking her for the flower before heading back towards George. Once he stepped outside of the building Dream held the blue flower out for George a proud yet bashful smile on his face.

"For you, I know you can see blue the best so."

George tenderly grabbed the flower, his face feeling sore as he smiled wider than ever. Standing upon his tippy-toes George grabbed Dream's shirt collar and pulled him down for another kiss.

\- 

"Do you think we should release the fact that we are dating?", Dream spoke one day as he and George lay in bed. The two had been dating for a few months now and had been constantly making trips back and forth between the two countries to see each other.

George looked up at Dream from his spot in the bed and pulled a face, "You haven't even revealed your face and you want to reveal that you are dating me." 

"Yes?"

George shrugged before returning to his phone, "Sure" 

Dream moved to sit up, "You don't mind?"

George turned to look at him and yawned, "Listen I don't really care what you do with the information, getting together was hard enough for me you can control what happens with the information after."

Dream laughed at that thinking back on the rollercoaster of emotions that was George's first visit. He thought about it for a bit longer before an idea popped into Dream's mind. Quickly Dream grabbed his phone and tackled George, planting a big kiss on George's face Dream snapped a photo of the kiss before he released George and went back to his previous sitting position.

"Clay what the hell!", George shouted trying to calm his heart rate

Clay just gave George a toothy grin, "You said I can reveal it anyway I want and what better way to do it than with a face reveal that includes me kissing my handsome boyfriend!"

"Well at least then they can't say we are lying", George grumbled face red.

Dream hummed in agreement as he posted the photo.

Captioned,

_Love you George, Your's forever Clay (Dream)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now before I say goodbye to this book I have a few things to say.
> 
> 1\. A lot of people were confused why I had George say green was his favorite color even though he is colorblind and can't see green. At that moment George knows he can't see green and Dream knows that too so George saying his favorite color is green is his way of flirting with Dream who recognizes it and is so flustered he almost crashes the car.
> 
> 2\. I don't know if you caught it but I threw in a little joke for you guys. When Sapnap says, "First of all, fuck you for the cliffhanger it took forever for me to hear what happened next because you weren't texting me!" It half represents me leaving you guys on the cliffhanger for so long!
> 
> Last but not least I would just like to thank everyone who read this story and supported me throughout writing it. I read every comment left on the book and you guys make me smile.
> 
> Also, I apologize for any typos or grammatical errors its almost midnight for me and I wanted to get this out before midnight.
> 
> Tysm for reading I hope you enjoyed it! If you have any suggestions for new books or something you want me to write let me know down in the comments. See you next time!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! I do not condone the shipping of real people without their consent. Both Dream and George said they don't mind. THIS IS FICTIONAL. Thanks for reading if you liked it check out my other stories. Comments, kudos, and follows are appreciated.


End file.
